Atrix Aroliv
Lord Atrix Aroliv, Head of the Noble House of Aroliv is, as his title indicates, the Head of the House of Aroliv. Atrix is also notable for being one of Brutagney's foremost swordmasters. Early life Atrix was born in 7928 FGPS, the son of the previous head of the House of Aroliv, Lord Lyrium Aroliv. Atrix became the head upon his father's death in 7965. Atrix, a highly knowledgable individual, was a gifted strategist and a master fighter of many different kinds of blades. Hence, his reputation as Brutagney's greatest swordmaster. At one point, he studied to be a healer. He stopped practicing medicine by 7960. In his youth, Atrix had been friends with a wizard by the name of Timethium Prospere. He was one of only two surviving members of the House of Aroliv following an unprovoked attack on the family stronghold by Sarium Fulmine. For reasons unknown, Harroldimore Petrolin owed Atrix a debt. Present Day ''The King's Daughter'' While reading in his study on 7/01/8000 FGPS, Atrix was interrupted by Zevorm, Harroldimore and Jaysonomore Petrolin, the latter two having brought their servant-girl Xeurvé with them, claiming that she is the Warrior of the Scarlet Dragon. Moments later, Syr Darius Ectorson notified everyone that a man named Visteaux had arrived, claiming that the House of Zilore was in grave danger. Atrix was the first to believe him. Atrix led the House of Aroliv to Zilore Castle, arriving on 7/11/8000. Once Lord Veyrus Zilore was convinced by the timely arrival of Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle and Ensign Lawrencius Granitere with plans of the attack pattern, Atrix assisted with strategic matters. On the day of the Siege of Zilore Castle, Atrix had the five present Warriors of the Dragon evacuated from the castle grounds, while he himself participated in the actual fighting. Atrix returned to Aroliv Castle to break the news of Veyrus' death to his surviving relatives. When the adopted daughter, Avelin Zilore, returned on 7/23/8000, he also revealed to the House of Zilore of her status as the Warrior of the Violet Dragon. The next day, he sent all six of the Warriors (and Knutz) to Zilore Castle to safeguard it from further attack. Meanwhile Atrix would be with Lieutenant Major Raurelle and Harroldimore recruiting whatever aid they could. Atrix's first choice was the House of Petrolin, but Harroldimore convinced him to redirect their attention toward the House of Codorac. Atrix was present at the Battle of Zilore Castle, moving to fight on behalf of King Bendrick XVIII. He and the king fought against Lord Bosworth Frastria. After Bosworth kicked Bendrick away from the fight, Atrix was able to successfully defeat him singlehandedly. Atrix took Ensign Granitere and carried Bosworth's unconscious body to the dungeon area, where they were intercepted by Sarium Fulmine. Fulmine took Bosworth away and fled. Bosworth awoke and sent his forces into retreat. Two days after the battle, on 9/10, Atrix helped arrange assignments for the Warriors of the Dragon. ''The Knight's Comrade'' Atrix traveled with Avelin, Xeurvé, Harroldimore, Princess Lillé Frastria, and Harroldimore's children, Quarix and Seletria. They arrived on 12/10/8000 FGPS, where they stayed for over two weeks before Lillé agreed to marry Jaysonomore Petrolin in exchange for Lord Vladivus Petrolin granting King Bendrick the use of the House of Petrolin's Knight Guard. Atrix was present in the rescue attempt on Xeurvé after she was captured by Bosworth. He fought through waves of soldiers valiantly before everyone was rescued by Zevorm, Lawrencius, Timethium, and Silas Mazzerix using a set of Gateway Mirrors to bring them safely to the Great Temple of Xarmrax. Atrix later participated in the Battle of Vistrux Castle on 2/26/8001, willingly following (and even encouraging) the lead of Lawrencius. Atrix survived the fight and was privy to Visteaux and Sidra's relationship. He expressed concern over the prospect of two Warriors of the Dragon having their firstborn together. Atrix Aroliv was present in the throne room on 8/26/8001, while Sidra was being confronted upon being accused of murdering Vladivus Petrolin. Category:Characters Category:Heads of Noble Houses Category:Members of the House of Aroliv Category:Hazel Eyes Category:White Hair